


Wildest Dreams

by TheHumanDorito



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanDorito/pseuds/TheHumanDorito
Summary: When an 18 year old girl emails Marvel asking them to hold the premier of their new Avengers movie in her hometown,she was sure it would not happen.However what if they actually agreed? How will this play out for her?





	1. Chapter 1

Chris Evans x OC fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning

I wake up to the sound of yelling.As usual my mother is trying to persuade my brother off the laptop.I quickly roll over to my other side and cover my ears with the pillow. Realising I could not go back to sleep I turn over to grab my phone to check the time. Seeing as it was 11 AM I rolled out of bed while snatching my robe off of the floor. I grab my phone then swiftly walk down the stairs . I grumbled a sleepy 'morning' to my family members who are in the living room watching TV . I sluggishly make my way over to the fridge to take out a bottle of milk. I then proceed to grab a bowl and a spoon and a box of Coco pops and make my way to the table. After getting my meal ready I turn on my Wi-Fi and check my phone notifications. As I'm spooning the food into my mouth I open my email. I quickly spit it out when I see who I got an email from.Marvel.

'Holy F*' I say out loud,then hear my mother shouting, 'language'

I quickly mumble out an apology while opening the email,looking at it in disbelief. I honestly couldn't think straight, a million thoughts rushing into my head. 'They acctually answered what the f*'.

I quickly read their response to the email that I sent them a week ago,growing more and more excited as I read on.

You see last week, me being me,thought it would be an awesome idea to email Marvel, stating that they should hold their new Avengers Movie premier in Dublin,Ireland (my hometown)and how it would benefit them. I have to say when I sent that email I never expected to get a reply for them,much less for them to actually agree with my idea.As a reward for my idea they stated that they will be giving me Vip tickets to the premier and Vip passes to the after party. 

By now I realised my mouth was hanging open with disbelief, bits of soggy Coco pops running down my chin.I quickly pinched myself to see if this was a dream, because surely this was not acctually happening.But no,this is real, I realised and proceeded to run upstairs to call my friend and tell her the happy news


	3. Chapter 3

I raced down the street as quickly as my short legs would allow me to.By the time I reached my friends house I was breathing heavily as though I ran a marathon.'I really should start exercising' I thought to myself as I tried to calm my irregular breathing.I knocked on Natasha's door and was let in by her brother.I then proceeded to go up to her room. 

'Tasha' I called out to her  
'You won't believe what has happened' I continued,while letting out a high pitched squeal.  
By now I had her full attention as she turned off her X-box to fully look at me.  
'What is it?' she asked,I could tell she was curious.  
'Remember erm last week?When we were at mine and I emailed Marvel...'  
'Yes' she said looking at me a bit confused.  
'Well I mean I know it will be hard to believe what I tell you, I still have not fully comprehended this myself either but erm well you see..'  
'Just spit it out' she said eagerly  
'Well heh I erm got a response from them'. I told her and then watched her reaction.  
Her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared at me in disbelief. 'Are you joking?..she asked.  
Before she could continue I cut her off.'No Tasha im actually serious,here look il show you.'   
By now I was unlocking my phone and searching for the email.I then showed it to her while she quickly read its contents.  
'Oh my god' she said.  
'Wait you are taking me to this right?' she asked.  
'of course I am' I answered her,laughing.  
'After all who else loves Marvel like me if not you'I added.  
'You do realise we will have to go shopping to buy a dress for this yeah fam?And like shoes and all that jazz' she said getting more and more excited.  
'We can go look for an outfit next week?' I said while silently sending myself a mental thanks as I remembered the money that I put away which I earned from babysitting.  
'Yeah that would work'she said.  
'You do realise we will have to look our best yeah? I mean we will be meeting the cast of the Avengers movie! We need to make a good impression'she added while I mentally agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shopping trip

Waking up that Wednesday morning I could tell it would be a fun day.I absolutely love going shopping with Tasha.Looking outside,the sky was cloudless however I knew that Irish weather is deceitful so I stuffed a small umbrella into my bag.

We took the bus to the town center and set off from there to various shops.We decided to visit Lush and buy some bath bombs.Their bathbombs are simply amazing. I bough about four,one of them being a galaxy bathbomb and another one being a bathbomb that has real flowers inside.

After a couple of hours of just fooling around and buying stuff that we don't really need we decided to go get some food.Our cheap option was of course McDonalds.We sat down and ate our food all the while I checked my notifications.I saw that I received another email from Marvel,this one containing the tickets to the premier and after party.All I had to do was print them out.I looked at them and saw that the premier was next Saturday at 5pm and that the afterparty started at 10pm.

Deciding that we were now full we left McDonalds to continue our hunt for the perfect outfit.We finally found it after a couple of hours.  
Tasha chose a spaghetti strap dress in the colour of baby pink with a v split on the chest that was covered in sequins.One part of it stopped around the mid-thigh and another part of it stopped around half way to the ankles.It had a slit on the leg and the material was kind of silky I guess...Im not very good at describing dresses or guessing the material they were made from.But from what I could see the dress really suited her.

My dress on the other hand, stopped completely on my mid-thigh.It also had a v split on the chest and was a peachy pink colour.It was long sleeved and had small flowers all over the dress.It had a pintucked waist and ruffled sleeves.As soon as I saw the dress I fell in love with it.It was something completely my style.  
Thankfully the dresses we got were not too expensive.We then decided to get heels in which we both decided to go for nude coloured ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalia's dress  
> https://instagram.com/p/BWMHWi-FMrg/
> 
> Natasha's dress  
> https://instagram.com/p/BT0MaiFlFQv/
> 
> The dresses are from the clothing brand forloveandlemons.I absolutely love their clothes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha's love for K-pop and getting ready

The days leading up to the premier passed uneventfully.Finally the awaited day came.I arrived at Tasha's door remembering her telling me the door would be unlocked and that we would be home alone.  
'Should I have texted her first,letting her know I've arrived?ah well.' I thought to myself while opening the door.  
I was about to call out her name when I started to hear music coming from upstairs.Following the music it led me straight to Tasha's room.Without knocking I walked in and-'Oh lord I definitely should of texted her'.I thought to myself.  
Trying very hard to hold in my laughter I watched Tasha dancing...well attampting to dace to Red Velvet's - Ice Cream Cake."Tasha and her K-pop love" I thought to myself while rolling my eyes.Being the mischevious person I am I took out my phone and started to film her when she suddently turns around.

"Wayaah!! WTF how long have you been standing there?Why didn't you knock first?!" She shouts as I try to control my laughter. I finally get a hold of myself and look at her. "I don't know what that was but it's making me start to regret our friendship,plus even if I knocked you wouldn't of heard"  
"ha ha, funny...right,what you have just witnessed in this room stays in this room capish?" She looks at me waiting for me to agree.  
"mhmm" I mumble trying to contain my smile.  
" anyway we should start getting ready"I tell her while putting my dress on her bed and notice she has everything already set out,her dress,shoes,make up etc.

Since make up isn't Tasha's strong suit I decide to do both of our make up. Tasha goes for a natural look with a soft smokey eye and had her hair done in a half bun hairstyle.  
I decided to go for a natural look as well.However I decided on a soft rose gold eyeshadow that suited my green eyes.My hair on the other hand took me quite a while to do.I had a braid going downwards from the top of my head to the bottom of my head and a messy bun where the braid started.

After getting everything done we check ourselves for any last adjustments and head to the living room to wait for the taxi

"Tasha I'm really nervous"I start panicking.Tasha sees how uneasy I feel and sits next to me on the couch.  
"You seriously have nothing to worry or be nervous about Nutella,all this is happening because of you.You're making a whole bunch of our fellow nerdlings happy because they are going to get the chance to see or maybe even meet the cast! So don't be nervous,be excited!" She says to me with a huge grin.  
I immediately start to relax,her words soothing me a bit.But of course,Tasha being Tasha ruins the moment.  
"plus there is always the possibility that you will trip over your own feet and fall flat on your face in front of everyone.Of course il be there to help you up after im done laughing my ass off"she says giggling.  
I'm about to turn around to slap her arm when I'm interrupted by a car honking outside.  
"right that must be our taxi" I say to her while getting up.  
We both get into the taxi and make ourselves comfortable.  
As we get closer to the venue I can see out of the corner of my eye that Tasha's nerves are showing by how she's fidling with ger fingers,and I am kind of comforted by that sight as I know I'm not the only one nervous.  
The taxi then pulls up to the gated entrance to the premier.  
"Here we go Tasha"I say to her as we open the door of the taxi and step out,immediately focusing on the thousands of screaming fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's make up  
> https://instagram.com/p/BW0oVinhg8W/
> 
> Natalia's make up & hair  
> https://instagram.com/p/BUwrKI4lHCw/  
> https://instagram.com/p/BGUnaINIT6S/
> 
> Next chapter is the premier and meeting the cast! I will try to update as fast as I can.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S this is how Tasha dances when Natalia walks in.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UCdIq8SgjBw


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update!

We straightened our dresses as soon as we were out of the car while looking around to see which of the cast members arrived.We then began to walk towards the area where the photographers were stationed and were asked by one of the women in charge to position ourselves for a photo on the red carpet.Nerves started to kick in immediately as we tried to pose for the photographers.After this we were ushered to do a quick interview.

'Hello' me and Tasha said at the same time to the interviewer.  
The cameraman now completely focused the camera on us.  
The interviewer briefly introduced us and explained that we were to be thanked for puting this event in motion.  
'Hello girls,hows the premiere going so far?'  
'Its going wonderful'Tasha replied while I fidgeted with my hair.  
'Thats good to hear girls.Now I had a gathered a couple of questions from twitter to ask both of you.First question is,who is your favourite Marvel character?'the interviewer asked,smiling at us both.  
'Spiderman for sure'Tasha replied.  
'I can't really decide who is my favourite because they are all so awesome but if I had to choose then I think it would be a tie between Iron Man and Captain America,but at the same time theres baby Groot so I honestly don't know ' I told the interviewer while laughing a bit.  
'What about your favourite Marvel movie?'the interviewer then asked.  
'Spiderman Homecoming'Tasha answered straight away.  
'So far, I think that the Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 and Doctor Strange are kind of tied in my number 1 spot' I said.  
We were about to be asked another question but one of the women that was assisting at the premiere called us over to take a couple of photos with some of the cast members.

We walked back to the photographers where we saw RDJ already posing.  
'Tasha am I dreaming?' I asked her while staring at him.I really could not believe he was right there,like 15 meters in front of us.  
'Are you?' she asked while pinching me on my arm.  
'Ouch' I flinched as she pinched me really hard,then started rubbing the sore spot.  
'Come on girls' the woman said while walking us over to RDJ.  
I kept looking back and forth to my feet to make sure not to trip and make a fool out of myself.  
'Hello ladies' RDJ said with a huge smile on his face.  
'You are the ones we have to thank for this huh? I always wanted to come visit Ireland and so did some of the others' he added.  
I just nodded as I couldn't find any words to say.  
He laughed and pulled us both to each of his side,Tasha on his right me and on his left,while placing a hand on both mine and Tasha's waist.  
'Smile for the cameras ladies'he said.

After posing for about 5 minutes we were finally able to go inside the venue where the movie would be screened.Robert walked in with us asking us various questions like where we were from,our age,our family,our hobbies etc.  
'Are you ladies going to the afterparty?' he asked.  
'Yup we are' Tasha replied.  
'We should really hang out at that party,I want to get to know you both better and introduce you to my fellow cast members' he added.  
'That would be wonderful,thank you' I said while opening the door to the screening room.  
'Well I will catch the two of you later then, gota run now'he said and then proceeded to jog to the stage area to join the rest of the cast.  
Tasha and I then went to find our seats which were in the third row.

In about 15 minutes the venue was packed with fans,reporters,the cast members and producers.The actors were then brought upon the stage where they were introduced and briefly talked about the movie.They thanked us all for coming and then went to sit in their seats at the front.  
The lights then switched off and the movie began.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Afterparty part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update.I was away on holidays and visiting my family and my co-writer was geting ready for college.We hope to upload way more quicker now.Thanks for your patience!❤️
> 
> (Don't kill me please

As soon as the end scene credit finishes we were all on our feet applauding. After this we made our way to the main entrance of the venue when we heard someone call our names.We turned around and saw RDJ strolling towards us with his bodyguard behind him. ''Are you girls going to the after party now?'' He asked us.  
''We are yeah,we were just going to get a taxi''I replied.  
''Ah now there is no need for that,you both can come with us'' he said while smiling at us.  
Tasha and I just looked at eachother and replied with an ''ok thanks''.

We followed him outside and to his black SUV. As we got closer to the car we noticed that we were not the only ones geting a lift off of RDJ.  
We slighty paused at the sight of Chris Hemsworth.We both gave eachother the side eye and then continued to stare at Chris while we approached the car.  
''Holy Shit you're huge dude'' exclaimed Tasha out of nowhere.  
RDJ started to laugh while Chris immediately started to smirk and replied with a ''thanks''.  
''Chris these are my newly found friends,this over here is Natasha and this here is Natalia'' says RDJ  
''You're friends with kids?'' Chris asks  
''Dude were legal'' Tasha exclaims loudly.  
''Alright we should probably get going '' RDJ says after laughing for a bit.  
Chris opens the door for us and off we go to the after party.  
We arrive at the party after 20 mins and we show our ID and our VIP badge to the security guard and enter the venue.  
''C'mon Jeremy is at the bar,follow me''RDJ says, leading us through the club.  
''Omg Natalia they are all here!'' Tasha says grabbing my arm.I can see that shes excited.  
''I know I'm freaking out too!''I tell her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

''Hey you guys made it.Finally!'' Jeremy says to us.  
''And who might these ladies be?'' He continues on.  
''This is Natalia and Natasha,the two girls who got this whole thing started'' RDJ says.  
We both greet them and order our drinks.  
''Chris is running late,he won't be here for another 20 mins'' I hear Jeremy say to RDJ  
I turn around towards Tasha telling her we should sit down.  
''Good idea,my feet are already starting to hurt'' she says.  
''Girls we got a booth reserved,follow us''RDJ says and we all follow him.

We got to the booth,which is an area with three big comfy looking couches with a table in between them for our drinks.We see that Sebastian Stan,Scarlett Johansson,Elizabeth Olsen,Chris Pratt and Mark Ruffalo are already there.

After the introductions are made we all start to get to know each other.  
''So where are you guys from? You guys don't look like you're from here' Sebastian asks us.  
''Uh yeah we're not Irish,I'm from Poland and Natasha is from Samalia'' I say looking at Tasha who turns around at the mention of her name. We continue talking with everyone for another 10 mins then I hear Tasha call my name.  
'' I gotta pee'' she says to me and is in the middle of standing up.  
''Excuse us,were just going to the bathroom, we will be right back'' I tell them and then we head to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we make our way past the bar and the dance floor I see someone bump into Tasha while carrying drinks.  
''Shit sorry'' Tasha says while turning around to face the man and freezes.  
I make my way over and see that it was Tom Holland that bumped into Tasha.  
''It's alright,it's my fault I should be the one apologising'' Tom replies while smiling at Tasha.  
I look over at her and notice her brain hasn't caught up with her yet.  
''I'm sorry about her I think her brain just froze'' I say to him.  
''It's alright,it happens'' he replies while still smiling at Tasha.  
''So I guess you two are heading over to the VIP booth'' he continues.  
''We are yeah'' I say and we both start walking.  
''Tasha you coming?'' I call out to her and she responds with a nod of her head and starts to follow us.  
We make out way over to the booth and sit down,Tom sitting beside Tasha and me sitting on at the end of the couch.  
''Chris is just outside'' Jeremy says while tucking his phone back into his pocket.  
''Finally we can have some fun'' says RDJ.  
A few minutes later we notice a man approaching our booth which turns out to be the one and only,Chris Evans.  
This time its my turn to be starstruck.I completely freeze and look like a deer in headlights as I see him get closer and closer to our booth.

''Hey everyone,sorry for being late.My niece spilt her juice on my shirt after the movie so I had to go back to my apartment to change it'' he says.  
''Its alright Chris'' replies Elizabeth while handing him a drink and shuffling a bit so he could sit beside her.  
''Welcome Capsicle'' says RDJ and at this Chris hold his beer up to salute him with it and takes a sip.  
I then notice that Chris is sitting directly across from me.  
''Chris,this is Natasha and this is Natalia,they are the reason we're here bro'' Jeremy says and we are yet again introduced.  
''I think we can introduce ourselves'' Natasha says while laughing.  
''But I like introducing people''says Jeremy while pouting.  
Tasha looks over at me while mouthing the words 'He's drunk', however she's not so subtle in this as Elizabeth notices and starts laughing.She then tells Scarlett who laughs too.  
I start to laugh as well and take a sip of my 'Sex on the Beach' cocktail while side eyeing the fine specimen that is Chris Evans.  
I notice that he is wearing nice slim fitting black jeans, a checkered black,grey and white shirt and a dark navy sweater with a navy tie that's tucked into it.He looks damn good.But the thing I notice the most is the black Mickey Mouse watch that he's wearing on his left wrist.  
I start to giggle at this and feel that I'm already tipsy.Tasha looks at me with a confused face and I only start laughing harder.Her eyes then widen as she realised that I'm on the verge of being drunk.  
She reaches her arm over Tom's lap and plucks out the drink from my hand while I yell a ''Heyyy that's mine! gimee''.  
By now we have attracted the whole tables attention.  
''Nu uh you know how you get when you're drunk.Not tonight woman''Tasha says while I start to sulk.I then turn my attention to Chris and out of nowhere say ''I love your watch!'' In my loud,tipsy voice which grabs the attention of the whole table yet again.  
Jeremy is the first to notice Chris' watch and immediately starts to laugh,the rest soon follow.Chris' cheeks then turn an adorable shade of pink and he looks down,clearly embarrassed.  
''What the hell man,what is that thing? Jeremy says while lautghing.  
''Are you 2?'' He adds.  
''Hey leave him alone.Its a nice watch! I wish I had a cool watch like that!'' I blurt out and see Jeremy look at me in disbelief.Chris looks up a bit and gives me a small,grateful smile.  
Tasha then looks at me with a knowing smirk.  
''Let's go dance' declares Tom while looking at Tasha.  
''Hell yeah'' Tasha says and starts to stand up.  
''Word of advice though,I can't dance,like I literally can't.I was born with two left feet''She adds.  
At this point I'm taking out my phone and scrolling through my album to find the video of her dancing to a K-Pop song.  
''Behold'' I say giggling while turning my phone to them all and showing them the video.  
All I hear is a chorus of 'OMG' 'damn girl' and laughter.  
I look over at Tasha and see that she has her face buried in her hands.She then picks her head up and glares at me at which I just respond by blowing her a kiss at which she smiles at.  
''You're displaying them moves on the dancefloor'' Tom says while grabbing Tasha by the arm and leading her to the dance floor.  
''I will do no such thing'' I hear her say.  
By now RDJ,Jeremy,Sebastian,Elizabeth and Mark are following them to the dancefloor while Scarlett and both Chris Pratt and Hemsworth are heading home.

I then proceed to get up with the intention of following them to the dancefloor but as soon as I get up I start to feel dizzy.I'm just about to fall back onto the couch when I feel someone grab onto my shoulders to steady me.  
''Whoa there'' says Chris while trying to steady me.  
''I think I drank too much'' I say while looking up at him.  
''You don't say'' He replies smiling.  
''Come on'' He adds.  
He then leads me to the dancefloor with a hand on my lower back to keep me steady.  
As we get to the dancefloor he takes both of my hands and puts each one on both his shoulders and then puts his hands on my waist.We then begin to sway to the music.  
''Wait,isint this a fast song?'' I say while looking around us confused.  
''You just got dizzy from standing up,I don't think you're capable of dancing faster'' He says while laughing softly at me.  
I could feel myself starting to blush so I glanced down at the floor.  
''Plus I honestly don't mind.This is nice'' He adds and I look up and smile at him and he does the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much things going on in my life that I completely forgot about this story.I will hopefully update regulary now! I'm so damn sorry for the long wait.

As Chris and I continue to sway to the music I can feel myself getting more and more sober.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry about bringing so much attention to your watch' I say while looking down at the floor.I hear him chuckle at my comment and look up at him.

'It's honestly fine.At least you like it' he says while smiling down at me with that beautiful smile.

'Where did you get that watch anyway it's honestly so cool,I want one like that' I tell him.

'It was a present from my niece' he says while still smiling down at me.

'Well your niece has good taste' I say,laughing a bit to myself.

After that we stop swaying to the music and go over to the bar. RDJ,Chris Hemsworth and Sebastian Stan are already there doing shots together.

'Chris my man hows it going?!' RDJ yells over the loud music.

'Are you already drunk Robert?' Chris asks while laughing.

'Not even close mate' RDJ answers while shoving a shot in mine and Chris' hand.

'Have you guys seen Natasha? I have not seen her for a long time and I'm getting worried' I say to them while frowning a bit.

'I seen her and dancing earlier but I don't know where they went now' Sebastian answers.

'We can go look for them if you want Natalia' Chris says while looking at me.I shiver at the way he pronounces my name.

'It's fine.I'm sure she will find her way to me soon enough' I answer while swinging my shot and downing it in one go.

'That's the spirit!' RDJ shouts with excitement.

'What's the time anyway?' I ask after finishing my shot.

'Ehh it's about 1am' Chris Hemsworth answers after looking up from his...Damn is that a Rolex I see on his wrist?

'What already?' I ask while stepping forward and bending down to get a closer look at his watch.

He brings it closer to my face while laughing 'Yes it really is'.

Suddenly I feel a grip on my arm and feel myself being pulled backwards in a flash.  
'You're going to get dizzy by doing that' Chris says while I turn to look at him.There is a small frown adoring his face which makes me confused.

'Sorry' I mutter under my breath while putting my head down and staring at the floor.I then start to rub my arm for some comfort.I swear I become like a little child whenever someone scolds me.

I hear Chris sigh as I start to walk towards the bartender to order another drink.

'One Pornstar Martini please' I say while looking around at all the alcohol that is stashed on the shelf behind the bar.

'Some cocktail names are honestly so weird' I hear Sebastian say as he comes up beside me.

'I know right,I always wondered who came up with this particular one's name' I say laughing quietly.

After getting the cocktail I take a sip and cannot help myself but sigh at the sickly sweet taste of it.My friends always wondered how I could stand to drink something that literally tastes like sugar.

'Can I try some' Sebastian asks while holding his hand up.

'Sure' I say and watch as he takes a sip.Immediately after he swallows the first sip his face turns into a grimace and I cannot help but laugh.

'Eugh this is like sugar pouring down my throat.How can you drink this s*' He says handing me back the drink all the while shaking his head.

'I just like it sweet' I say,smirking and maintaining eye contact while taking a sip and proceeding to lick my lips.I immediately notice his eyes following how my tongue swipes against my lips and I cannot help that thrill of satisfaction that runs through me.  
I then notice from the corner of my eye how Sebastian was not the only one that was following the movement of my tongue swiping against my lips.I glance up and see Chris staring me with an intense look in dark eyes.I maintain eye contact while taking another sip of the sickly sweet cocktail.My eyes never leaving his as I once again lick the little bits of sugar left on my lips from the rim of the cocktail glass.

'This is going to be fun' I think to myself,never breaking the eye contact.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much things going on in my life that I completely forgot about this story.I will hopefully update regulary now! I'm so damn sorry for the long wait.

As Chris and I continue to sway to the music I can feel myself getting more and more sober.  
'Oh my god I'm so sorry about bringing so much attention to your watch' I say while looking down at the floor.  
I hear him chuckle at my comment and look up at him.  
'It's honestly fine.At least you like it' he says while smiling down at me with that beautiful smile.  
'Where did you get that watch anyway it's honestly so cool,I want one like that' I tell him.  
'It was a present from my niece' he says while still smiling down at me.  
'Well your niece has good taste' I say,laughing a bit to myself.

After that we stop swaying to the music and go over to the bar. RDJ,Chris Hemsworth and Sebastian Stan are already there doing shots together.

'Chris my man hows it going?!' RDJ yells over the loud music.

'Are you already drunk Robert?' Chris asks while laughing.

'Not even close mate' RDJ answers while shoving a shot in mine and Chris' hand.

'Have you guys seen Natasha? I have not seen her for a long time and I'm getting worried' I say to them while frowning a bit.

'I seen her and Tom dancing earlier but I don't know where they went now' Sebastian answers.

'We can go look for them if you want Natalia' Chris says while looking at me.I shiver at the way he pronounces my name.

'It's fine.I'm sure she will find her way to me soon enough' I answer while swinging my shot and downing it in one go.

'That's the spirit!' RDJ shouts with excitement.

'What's the time anyway?' I ask after finishing my shot.

'Ehh it's about 1am' Chris Hemsworth answers after looking up from his...Damn is that a Rolex I see on his wrist?

'What already?' I ask while stepping forward and bending down to get a closer look at his watch.

He brings it closer to my face while laughing 'Yes it really is'.

Suddenly I feel a grip on my arm and feel myself being pulled backwards in a flash.  
'You're going to get dizzy by doing that' Chris says while I turn to look at him.There is a small frown adoring his face which makes me confused.

'Sorry' I mutter under my breath while putting my head down and staring at the floor.I then start to rub my arm for some comfort.I swear I become like a little child whenever someone scolds me.

I hear Chris sigh as I start to walk towards the bartender to order another drink.

'One Pornstar Martini please' I say while looking around at all the alcohol that is stashed on the shelf behind the bar.

'Some cocktail names are honestly so weird' I hear Sebastian say as he comes up beside me.

'I know right,I always wondered who came up with this particular one's name' I say laughing quietly.

After getting the cocktail I take a sip and cannot help myself but sigh at the sickly sweet taste of it.My friends always wondered how I could stand to drink something that literally tastes like sugar.

'Can I try some' Sebastian asks while holding his hand up.

'Sure' I say and watch as he takes a sip.Immediately after he swallows the first sip his face turns into a grimace and I cannot help but laugh.

'Eugh this is like sugar pouring down my throat.How can you drink this s*' He says handing me back the drink all the while shaking his head.

'I just like it sweet' I say,smirking and maintaining eye contact while taking a sip and proceeding to lick my lips.I immediately notice his eyes following how my tongue swipes against my lips and I cannot help that thrill of satisfaction that runs through me.  
I then notice from the corner of my eye how Sebastian was not the only one that was following the movement of my tongue swiping against my lips.I glance up and see Chris staring me with an intense look in dark eyes.I maintain eye contact while taking another sip of the sickly sweet cocktail.My eyes never leaving his as I once again lick the little bits of sugar left on my lips from the rim of the cocktail glass.

'This is going to be fun' I think to myself,never breaking the eye contact.


End file.
